Gotta get her quick
by smasha91
Summary: This is a story of jack and karen it has a little bit of sexuality
1. Default Chapter

Mufoo: Hehe this is gonna be good I like how you started it smash smash: me too lol no shut up you are the brain of the story you edited it and are doing the second chapter for me Mufoo: Hey all I said was I was gonna edit this one Jack: someone do the disclaimer and gets started already Smash: ok fine don't get you undies in a bunch now Mufoo : I found the perfect role for the disclaimer smash: then get him to read of the paper fine ((just to tell every one Mufoo and smash are best friends worked on this together )) Disclaimer: Mufoo and Smash each own a copy of harvest moon the game but do not own the copy write so on and on Smash: he didn't read the whole thing Mufoo: shut up it's starting  
  
Jack and Karen were in the Bar Karen was finishing up her shift jack watching her as they made eyecontact she mouthed I love you to him. He smiled and mouthed I know Karen finished up.  
  
Jack: bye every one going home tired *fake yawns and walks out the door*  
  
Karen: Bye I'm going home too it's boring tonight *walks out the door*  
  
Jack: *Grabs Karen by the waist as she comes out of the bar and pushes her against the wall kissing her* Are you coming over again tonight? *He asked her knowing she would say yes because she had been coming over for the last 2 months since he started going to the bar*  
  
Karen: of course now either kiss me again or lets go?  
  
Jack: *smiles and pushes her lightly against the wall and kisses her again falling into the kiss he smiles and then says* OK lets go  
  
Karen: *looks at him and smiles jumping on his back and says* I get a piggy back ride  
  
Jack: fine *walks to his house as he gets there he puts her on the bed and kisses her neck*  
  
Karen: Jack I love you  
  
Jack: I love you too *as he climbs under the covers they both duck under and clothes are thrown out then the screen goes blank* ~ smash: LoL it goes blank as in next morning ~  
  
Karen: *wakes up and looks at the time and quickly gets up and kisses jack who was awake and says* mom's gonna be worrying got to go bye bye *kisses him again*  
  
Jack: *grabs her and says* I'll see you again tonight?  
  
Karen: of course *kisses him and then runs out the door*  
  
~ Cliff and Jack are friends k~  
  
Cliff: It is almost summer again  
  
Jack: I know cliff but this time I think that Karen may spend more time with me than with him  
  
Cliff: Why would you think that?  
  
Jack: cause let's say that Karen comes over every night to tuck me in  
  
Cliff: Wow big step I have already achieved that along time ago with Ann  
  
Jack: I think my next step the day that he comes in front of him is to propose to her  
  
Cliff: REALLY? *it's surprised*  
  
Jack: I really love her cliff you should know that of all people  
  
Cliff: I guess you do talk about her a lot!  
  
Jack: yah *smiles* 


	2. Double wedding?

Smash: This is fun  
  
Mufoo: let's already start again smash writes I edit!  
  
Smash: lets get going  
  
Disclaimer: They don;'t own it they just got a copy blablabla blablah blahblaa  
  
Jack: *outside of the bar waiting for karen*  
  
Karen: *comes out and smiles as she see's him and ksises him passionatly* Hey lover boy  
  
Jack: hey sweety *kisses her back*  
  
Karen: So ready? Or did you wanto go in for a bit?  
  
Jack: ahh lets go in *takes her adn and they go in together for the first time together*  
  
Karen: *smiles and says quitely to jack* so I guesse us isn't a secret anymore  
  
Jack: no he kneel's down on one knee after spotting kai and open a little box with a blue feather in it and says* Karen my sweet adorable love will you marry me?  
  
Karen: *looks into his eyes and then around the room at every body who were nodding there heads except kai his face had a frown on it but then looked back down at jack and fell down beside him and said* Of course I will marry you sweet jack *they ksised and jack picked her up and carried her back to his house were the planned the wedding but she mostly was keeeping it for her and ann to plan out* (then next morning) Jack: *woke up in the morning very very happy happier then ever* he yawned and saw that karen had left a note that said "didn't want to wake you you looked so peacful and happy I love you I will be at ann's most of the day see you tonight love Karen" (at ann's) Karen: I was so ahppy when he asked me but kai looked sad  
  
Ann: duh karen kai liked you a lot but oh my god im so happy for you I hope cliff ask's me soon too  
  
Karen: Well don't be impatient cause don't wanta plan 2 wedding's in a month right?  
  
Ann: Do you mean I get to help you plan it? *she shrieked*  
  
Karen: yes  
  
Ann: lets get to it oh and we still have to pick your dress and (at jacks) Cliff: you have inspired me I'm gonna ask ann  
  
Jack: awsome we will have a double wedding  
  
Cliff: I will do it this morning but you gotta get Karen outta there for like a hour k  
  
Jack: *smiles* ok I have somehting in mind (later)  
  
Karen: so you wanted me baby?  
  
Jack: yah you and ann are gonna eb planning 2 weddings now  
  
Karen: cliff is gonna ask her?  
  
Jack: yah but act suprised when she tells you  
  
Karen: ok but what shall we do to kill time  
  
Jack: *smiles mischeveausly* ~ screen goes black ~ (back at anns)  
  
Ann: of course I will marry you  
  
Cliff: *smiels and ksises her* I love you ann  
  
Ann: I love you too oh now karen and us can have a double wedding  
  
Cliff: yah thats what jack was saying 


End file.
